Commander Ramna
Commander Ramna of Nym's Stronghold on Lok is the third (i.e. tier 3) trainer for the CorSec Squadron of Freelance Pilots. You can find her in the cantina at location (527, 5061). When arrived at Lok, type: /way 527 5061 to create her waypoint. Pilot Missions First Mission The first mission is divided into three parts. *'First objective': Lok System: Recover Nym Vessel *'Second objective': Endor System: Patrol Supply Line *'Third objective': Endor System: Survive the Scavenger Attack *'Enemy opposition': Tier 3 ships *'Reward': 25,000cr and a reactor **''She also taught me the Special Warships (Skill) after this mission, which gives the certification for the TransGalMeg "Ixiyen" Fast Attack Craft. Can anyone confirm this?'' Lok System: Recover Nym Vessel Your mission is to investigate and recover a pirate's ship that sent a distress call. Once in space, you receive the waypoint of a tier 3 X-Wing. Select the ship's engines and disable it. After that, fly close to the pirate and stop your ship. Then your flightcomputer uploads a virus to the X-Wing. The last thing to do is to escord the ship safely to its jump-point, where it jumps into hyperspace. After that, you receive your next mission via comm-call. You must not land on Lok. You have to jump directly to the Endor system (I chose area D-435). Endor System: Patrol Supply Line First, you have to patrol a couple of waypoints, until you receive the message of the arrival of the transport (tier 4, escorted by 2 tier 3 Z-95). Escort it to it's destination. There are two attacks of tier 3 kimogila-waves. Endor System: Survive the Scavenger Attack After the transport has reached its destination, there is an attack of 4 tier 3 Ixiyen fighters. After finishing them, you can return to Commander Ramna to claim your reward. Second Mission *'First objective': Dathomir System: Capture the Weapons Shipment *'Second objective': Dathomir System: Survive a Black Sun attack *'Third objective': Dathomir System: Courier a Decoy between two CorSec Fighters *'Enemy opposition': Tier 3 and tier 4 ships *'Reward': Dathomir System: Capture the Weapons Shipment Inspect a civilian shuttle (tier 3) around Dathomir for contraband. Intercept a weapons shipment intended for the Black Sun. You have to disable the shuttle by destroying its engines, then inspect it and after that, dock with it. When done, you receive your next objective via comm-call. Dathomir System: Survive a Black Sun attack Fly to the new waypoint. There you will be attacked by several tier 3 ships (Ixiyen and Kihraxz). The attack-force consits of serveral three-ship-waves. This can be a tough mission, here are some hints: * Your ship gets better maneuverability when you set your throttle to 50% * You can make your fighting life easier, if you disable your enemies first one by one and kill them afterwars. Dathomir System: Courier a Decoy between two CorSec Fighters Rendezvous and dock with a CorSec-Fighter to pick up a load of cargo and deliver it to another fighter. On the way, you will be attacked by a couple of tier 3 ships. After you finished them up, you meet a second CorSec-Fighter and dock with it. When done --surprise-- you are attacked by 5 Ixiyen (tier 3), which leads to the next mission. Dathomir System: Survive a surprise attack Just shoot down these five fighters and you are done. After that, you can finally fly back to Ramna. Duty Missions Category:CorSec Squadron